


Quakerider - Bromance

by tisfan



Series: Candy Hearts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fanmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Daisy gets a lot of damn Valentines’. No more mush, no more hearts and red paper and lace and chocolate. She just wants a damn break.





	Quakerider - Bromance

 

“You’re fucking _kidding_ me,” Daisy said, as not one, but three agents poured into her little office at HQ. Each of them carried a few stacks of clamshell baskets from the United States Postal Service, filled to the brim with red or pink or white envelopes dotted with hearts or trimmed with lace.

She’d been getting them steadily over the last month or so. The first few Valentines’ cards that she’d gotten near the end of January gave her a soft smile. How sweet, she’d thought. They were mostly from children, drawn in crayon, covered with stickers and glitter and fuzzy pipe cleaners.

But then they’d kept coming. Some of them were sweet. Some of them were flirty, but not pushing boundaries. And some of them were downright disgusting. Like dickpick on steroids. Who the fuck sent someone nudes through the mail? _People who thank christ don’t have my cell phone number._

Quake, SHIELD’s inhuman agent.

Was being propositioned from people all over the world.

The worst thing was that SHIELD was still short handed; there wasn’t a desk agent to go through Quake’s mail. And every time she’d decided she was just going to burn the rest of the letters, she’d get one that was cute or sweet (or once a cry for help from a teenaged Inhuman who needed to be extracted from an abusive family) so Daisy was stuck, going through the damn letters.

She’d gotten down to, maybe, the last clamshell full of letters when Robbie Reyes leaned in her door.

“If you have another goddamn Valentine for me, I swear, I will send you and your little demon hijacker straight to hell.”

Robbie scoffed. “Naw, girl,” he said. “Jus’ wanted t’ see if you wanted to go out, get out of this office. Have a burger and a milkshake. Play a little pool, maybe. Forget the couples an’ the mushy stuff. Jus’ friends.”

Daisy stared down at the piles and piles of red cards, candy hearts, chocolate boxes, dried flowers (and dickpics) and sighed. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll beat your ass at pool.”

“You don’t get to quake th’ table, girlfriend,” Robbie chided her. “Meet you up top at th’ Charger in 10?”

“Yeah, check, got that,” Daisy said. She gave him a tired smile.

Robbie was so sweet; weirdly shy, for a man who had a demon riding him. Too bad he only just wanted to be friends. The Ghost Rider might have been one of the few supers who could handle Quake.

He disappeared from her door, and Daisy finished with the pile of letters still on her desk before pushing her chair back. She grabbed the trash pile and headed into the hall.

Stared into the trash can.

On the very top was a single, black rose pushed into the middle of a bouquet of daisies. _Con Cariño._

“Oh.”

She carefully liberated the flowers from the trash, tossed the letters. Brushed the flowers gently back into shape.

Daisy marched up to him, flowers in hand.

Robbie put his hands up, like he was surrendering. “Hey, hey, girlfriend, no…”

Daisy threw her arms around his neck. “ _Eros mi tesoro_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish:
> 
> Con Cariño - with love (with my heart)  
> Eros mi tesoro - you are my treasure


End file.
